Dream of The Dolls
by bio1
Summary: Shall tidak menyangka kalau tindakannya menyembuhkan raja iblis Ducan akan membawa masalah - yang berkaitan dengan kota Aeren, berkaitan dengan orang yang dicintainya, bahkan dirinya sendiri...


**Dream of The Dolls** – _The Tender Touch_

Ducan sang raja iblis menghilang setelah pertempuran besar-nya dengan Priest of Aeren, SHA. Kota itu kini tenang, tanpa ada gangguan ataupun laporan akan warga yang terbunuh oleh Ducan. Walau berhasil mengusir Ducan, SHA sendiri juga terluka parah. Dia terkena kutuk yang tak bisa sembuh, kutuk segel hitam terkuat dari Ducan. Keberadaan segel hitam itulah yang jadi penanda bahwa Ducan masih hidup, karena jika raja iblis yang mengutuk dibunuh, maka segel itu juga akan hilang. Tapi dimanakah Ducan? Tidak ada yang tahu dia bersembunyi dimana..

SHA tidak dapat bergerak, dan sudah 3 minggu lamanya. Berulang kali pendeta muda itu memaksakan badannya untuk bergerak, tapi tetap saja tidak berhasil. Badannya seperti lumpuh, tidak mendengarkan lagi perintah otaknya. "SIAL! BERGERAKLAH!," umpat SHA marah sambil berusaha mengguncangkan lengan kanannya, namun gagal. Ia hanya terbaring lelah dikasurnya.

"SHA, Priest of Aeren.. Tenangkanlah hatimu, dan istirahatkan tubuhmu.. Kalau terus memaksakan diri, tubuhmu akan semakin memberontak..," tegur lembut seseorang dari luar pintu yang tidak tertutup rapat. Seseorang dengan pakaian putih bersih masuk sembari membawa sepiring sup hangat. Ia adalah Sister of Aeren, Shall. Shall membantu SHA mengurus gereja, dan menggantikan semua tugas SHA selama ia sakit.

Gadis itu duduk dikursi kecil, tepat disebelah kasur tempat tidur SHA, lalu perlahan menyuapinya sup jagung kental hangat. "Semoga dirimu cepat sembuh, SHA. Shall akan mencoba mencari penawar ke kota. Mungkin Shall akan pulang terlambat. Tidak apakah? Ada Leya dan Twingkey disini kalau kalau SHA butuh bantuan..," ucap Shall lembut, berharap pria yang ada didepannya itu bisa tenang. Tapi gagal. SHA menatapnya gusar.

"Si raja iblis masih hidup, bisa saja dia masih berkeliaran. Mana bisa aku membiarkanmu pergi sendirian, apalagi kalau sampai larut malam? Tidak bisa! Aku bisa sembuh tanpa obat! Iman akan menyembuhkan!," omel SHA, tapi tak digubris gadis itu. Dia hanya memberi SHA senyum manis, dan menyuapinya dengan sabar. Setelah selesai, Shall membersihkan mulut SHA dengan lap, lalu menuangkan air ke gelas yang tergeletak disamping meja kasur dan meminumkannya pada pria berambut perak itu.

"Tidurlah, istirahatlah. Imani dirimu pasti sembuh, SHA. Shall selalu mendoakanmu..," ucap Shall lembut sambil mengusap dahi SHA lembut. Pria itu hanya termenung dan menghela nafas, "Terima kasih. Boleh tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri sekarang? Aku mau tidur..," lanjut SHA sambil memejamkan mata. Gadis itu tersenyum padanya, lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan keluar dari ruangan.

Setelah selesai mencuci peralatan makan, Shall beranjak pergi dari kompleks gereja yang ditinggalinya dengan SHA. Dia pergi menuju perpustakaan kota Aeren. Tiap orang yang ia temui menyapanya dan tersenyum padanya. Sister of Aeren sangat dicintai dan disayangi penduduk kota. Dia ramah dan baik, juga bersedia menyembuhkan siapa saja dengan kekuatan penyembuh yang dimilikinya. Hanya saja kekuatan penyembuhnya tidak dapat menyembuhkan kelumpuhan SHA, jadi dia merasa bertanggung jawab untuk mencari obat atau apapun yang bisa menyembuhkan pendeta utama Aeren.

Tidak terbatas pada hubungan Priest dan Sister, Shall mencintai SHA dari pertama pendeta itu datang ke Aeren. Entahlah dengan perasaan SHA, tapi apapun itu – mereka tak mungkin bisa bersama. Shall sudah mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk melayani Tuhan. Begitu pula dengan SHA, mereka tidak ditakdirkan bersama. Tapi Shall tidak menunjukkan kekecewaannya, dia menjalani hidupnya dengan senang hati, menolong orang-orang dan setiap hari bisa bersama dengan pujaan hatinya – itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Hidupnya sudah bahagia.

Langkah kakinya terhenti. Dia menyadari bahwa perpustakaan tidak buka hari ini. Walau sedikit kecewa, Shall tetap ingin membawa pulang sesuatu untuk menyenangkan hati SHA. Dia memutuskan untuk masuk ke hutan Aeren – mencari buah-buahan atau sayuran yang bisa dibuat menjadi pie buah atau masakan enak. Siapa tahu saja dia menemukan Dew of Life dan bisa menyembuhkan SHA, kenapa tidak?

Dew of Life adalah tetesan embun kehidupan yang menjadi legenda dikota Aeren. Konon daerah itu pernah hancur dan luluh lantak oleh kekuatan jahat, tapi seorang ksatria suci putih membawa Dew of Life dan diteteskan ditengah kota Aeren, hingga timbullah mata air yang sangat bening, selalu mengalir dan tidak pernah kering ditengah kota Aeren. Hingga raja mendirikan air mancur untuk mata air tersebut, agar setiap orang di kota itu bisa menikmati airnya.

Tampak dibeberapa bagian ada bangunan yang hancur berantakan – sedang dibangun kembali. Itu pertempuran 3 minggu yang lalu, pertempuran antara Ducan melawan SHA.. Ducan yang hendak merampas jiwa-jiwa anak kecil di Aeren dicegat oleh SHA dan pertempuran dahsyat tidak terhindarkan lagi. SHA berusaha sebisa mungkin agar tidak melukai siapapun, tapi dirinya sendiri yang terluka parah. Untunglah Ducan juga melarikan diri, walau tidak tewas.

Para pekerja yang melihat Shall lewat sontak melambaikan tangan padanya, dan Shall memberi senyum lembut kepada mereka. Setelahnya, ia pun melangkah keluar kota. Di hutan disekitar Aeren, banyak sekali tumbuh semak semak buah arbei, dan buah semak lainnya. Beberapa anak kecil tampak sedang bermain dengan riang. Shall sangat senang melihatnya, kota ini damai berkat usaha keras SHA. Tapi di lain sisi, ia juga sedih karena ia tidak dapat menyembuhkan SHA. Bahkan ia tak bisa membuat pria itu tersenyum sedikitpun, meski hanya padanya..

"Tuhan, sembuhkanlah dia.. Aku tak keberatan menukar nyawaku untuk itu.. Aku hanya ingin melihatnya sembuh.. Melihatnya tersenyum padaku... Walau cinta kami tak boleh bersatu.. Aku ingin melihatnya bahagia..," pinta Shall dalam doa kecilnya. Matanya terasa panas, dan diusapnya. Dia ingin menangis, tapi tampaknya hari itu terlalu cerah untuk ditangisi. Dia menghapus air mata yang keluar dan segera mencari sesuatu yang bisa dibawanya pulang – buah-buahan, sayur atau bunga.

Shall menemukan semak buah arbei yang rimbun bertumpuk-tumpuk. Tapi sayang sepertinya semak itu belum berbuah. Hampir tidak ada buah arbei yang kelihatan, adapun yang masih kecil dan berwarna hijau. Tapi gadis itu tidak menyerah, dia mencoba mencari arbei yang sudah masak hingga ke dalam semak-semaknya. Lumayan, dibagian dalam masih ada sedikit arbei. Apa mungkin penduduk desa mulai berlomba memetik buah-buahan di hutan?

Betapa kagetnya Shall menemukan seseorang sedang terkapar dibawah timbunan semak arbei! Tampak pula bekas bercak darah yang tampaknya sudah mengering. Apa dia sudah mati? Shall sempat bengong sejenak, memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia mencoba masuk lebih dalam, dan menyentuh orang berjubah hitam itu. Badannya dingin, jangan-jangan memang sudah mati? Shall mencoba menariknya keluar, dan setelah bersusah payah, akhirnya orang itu berhasil dikeluarkan dari bawah semak belukar...

Dan kali ini Shall lebih kaget lagi. Seseorang itu bukanlah orang sepenuhnya.. Dia Ducan si raja iblis yang 3 minggu lalu diusir SHA dari Aeren! Shall menahan diri untuk tidak menjerit, tetapi dia mundur beberapa langkah. Ternyata apa yang dikatakan SHA memang benar! Dia hendak melarikan diri dari tempat itu, tapi sejenak terlintas di pikirannya, kalau dia pergi dan Ducan mengikutinya, bisa-bisa akan jatuh korban anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain di gerbang kota tadi.

Shall menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mendekati Ducan. Raja iblis berambut putih itu tampak sedang tidur, dengan bekas darah yang sudah mengering dimulutnya. Tubuhnya penuh luka, apakah kekuatan SHA begitu mematikan? Ataukah iblis ini yang memang sedang lemah? Shall duduk didekat Ducan, dan menyentuh dahinya. Tubuhnya begitu dingin.. Apa dia memang sudah mati?

Shall menatap wajah Ducan dari dekat. Sejenak ia takut, tapi untuk pergi dan meninggalkannya disana, ia juga tidak bisa. Shall tak bisa membiarkannya sekarat. Tanpa menunggu lama, gadis itu segera berdoa dan mengangkat kedua tangannya, lalu meletakkan tangan kanannya di dahi Ducan. Cahaya putih mulai melingkupi Shall dan perlahan-lahan, luka terbuka di badan iblis itu sembuh. Begitu gadis itu selesai mengucapkan doanya, cahaya putih itu pun menghilang dan luka-luka ditubuh Ducan sudah sembuh. Tapi dia belum sadarkan diri. Dia belum membuka matanya.

Shall menatap Ducan, dan senang kalau ternyata kekuatan penyembuhnya – yang dikiranya hilang – masih ada dan dia masih bisa menyembuhkan orang lain. Tapi dia menitikkan air mata tanpa ia sadari. "Kenapa Shall bisa menolong yang lain, sedangkan untuk menolong orang yang Shall cintai saja, Shall tidak bisa...," ratapnya dengan suara kecil. Tanpa ia sadari, titik-titik air matanya jatuh membasahi wajah Ducan..

Priest of Aeren larut dalam kesedihan – ia menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya agar tidak lebih banyak lagi air matanya yang berhambur keluar. Tapi kemudian ia sadar, ada yang menyentuh tangannya dengan pelan. Ia mengintip dari sela-sela jarinya, dan ia melihat kalau Ducan sudah sadar – ia tampak kaget dengan apa yang terjadi, tapi menyentuh lembut tangan Shall, seolah ingin membantunya menyeka air mata. Shall yang tadinya sesengukan menangis, jadi terdiam karena shock. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya, dan dia pasrah saja.

"Terima kasih... Kenapa kau menolongku..?," ucap Ducan terputus-putus. Sepertinya dia masih kesulitan bicara. Shall terkejut – sekaligus bersyukur mendapati dirinya masih hidup di depan raja iblis yang mampu memporak-porandakan Aeren. Dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menyusun kata-kata kilat untuk menjawabnya, "Shall tidak bisa membiarkanmu begitu saja.. Shall mengira engkau sudah mati, tapi ternyata engkau masih hidup. Shall senang, tapi Shall mohon agar engkau – Ducan si raja iblis berhentilah mengganggu kedamaian Aeren..," pintanya.

Ducan tidak menjawab, namun hanya menatap Shall dalam-dalam. Shall tidak berani melihatnya, dia menundukkan kepala, "Shall mohon engkau tidak mengganggu kami lagi.. Itu saja..," ucapnya pelan. Tetap saja Ducan tidak menjawab, tapi dia bangkit berdiri dan melemparkan sesuatu kelantai, lalu menginjaknya sampai hancur.

"Kita impas. Kutukan pada Priest of Aeren sudah kulepaskan. Dia akan pulih 1-2 minggu ke depan..," ucap Ducan sambil beranjak pergi. Seolah tak percaya, Shall bangkit berdiri dan hendak mengejar Ducan, tapi raja iblis berambut putih panjang itu menghilang dalam cahaya matahari sore yang menyelip masuk lewat daun-daun pepohonan. Shall menarik nafas panjang. "Apakah aku harus sedih karena engkau tidak menjawab permohonanku, atau aku harus senang karena engkau mengampuni juga nyawa orang yang kucintai...?," ucap Shall sembari melihat ke tempat terakhir dia melihat Ducan sampai dia menghilang..

Gadis itu segera kembali ke Aeren. Setengah berlari – ia tak sabar untuk melihat SHA. Apa benar dia sudah dilepaskan dari kutukan? Gereja yang ditinggalinya sudah di depan mata. Dia masuk dan berlari menyusuri lorong-lorong, pintu demi pintu dibukanya, dan dia menuruni anak tangga untuk sampai di kamar SHA. Entah kenapa sulit sekali untuk sampai di tempat tujuannya. Namun akhirnya ia tiba. "SHA...!," panggilnya cepat setelah membuka pintu. Dia melihat SHA sedang tidur, bahkan tidak terbangun dengan suara panggilannya yang cukup nyaring.

Shall mendekatinya, dan melihat SHA dari dekat. Ya, Priest of Aeren sedang tidur nyenyak, dan sesaat kemudian bergerak pelan membenarkan posisi tidurnya. Betapa senangnya hati Shall, SHA sudah bisa menggerakkan badannya lagi! Tanpa menunggu lama, Shall memeluk SHA dan menangis pelan. Dia tak pernah menyesal menyembuhkan raja iblis yang mungkin kelak akan menjadi lawan SHA dan dirinya lagi, yang penting sekarang adalah kesembuhan SHA.. Dia ingin melihat pria itu tersenyum lagi padanya..

"Sister Shall?," tegur seseorang dari luar. Shall buru-buru menghapus air matanya dan menengok ke belakang. Rupanya Leya, anak asuh gereja. Anak manis berambut pirang itu masuk dan melihat kepada SHA yang masih tertidur, lalu melihat kepada Shall, "Kenapa sister menangis? Apakah priest SHA menyakiti sister Shall?," tanyanya polos. Shall tersenyum lembut, "Tidak, sister Shall hanya senang melihat priest SHA akhirnya sembuh..," jawabnya pelan. Leya tampak terkejut dan senang, "Benarkah? Priest sudah sembuh? Priest SHA sudah sembuh dan bisa bermain lagi?," tanya gadis kecil itu antusias dan dijawab Shall dengan anggukan. Leya melompat-lompat senang dan segera berlari keluar. Mungkin hendak memberitahu teman-temannya.

Tidak menutup kemungkinan, suatu hari nanti Ducan akan kembali mengacau di Aeren. Tapi Shall berharap raja iblis itu tidak mengganggu siapapun, dimanapun lagi – agar tidak ada orang-orang yang sedih karena kehilangan seseorang yang berharga.. Walau itu hampir mustahil – Shall tetap berharap, mendoakan yang terbaik untuk Aeren, SHA dan dirinya sendiri.

Sementara itu, Ducan baru berhasil kembali ke Underworld. Dia disambut oleh dua anak kecil bernama Ivan dan Kirill – anak buah setianya. "Tuan, kami mengkhawatirkanmu!," sahut Ivan – "Tuan terluka?," disambung pula oleh Kirill. Ducan menggeleng dan menerobos masuk untuk duduk di singgasananya. Lukanya sembuh tanpa ada yang tersisa, sedangkan dia tidak benar-benar melepaskan segel hitam yang diberikannya pada SHA. Ada kekuatan hitam tersembunyi yang siap bangkit setiap saat kalau sang raja iblis mau.

Tapi bukan itu yang ada di pikirannya. Yang ditatap mata birunya hanyalah wajah Shall yang menangis. Dia melihat gadis itu menangis, gadis yang menyelamatkannya. Gadis itu pastilah berada dibawah perlindungan SHA, karena pakaiannya yang khas. Dan untuk memasuki Aeren tidaklah gampang, karena kota itu selalu dilingkupi kekuatan suci. Ducan hanya bisa masuk jika kekuatan itu melemah pada saat-saat tertentu untuk berburu jiwa.

Ducan ingin kembali ke kota Aeren, namun kali ini bukanlah untuk berburu jiwa, tapi mencari kembali hatinya yang hilang dicuri oleh Shall...


End file.
